guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zen Daijun (mission)
Finishing in 25:25 got me only the Standard Reward. Finishing in 14:04 got me both Expert's and Master's Reward. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:54, 29 April 2006 (CDT) : I finished in 17:xx and got all 3 blades, so 20:00 seems about right for Master's Reward. :: Finished it in 16 minutes, and got all 3. Is this sufficient verification? Shandy 04:29, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::: Finished in 19:58 and got Masters.. I guess that is as close as one can get.. almost --Markild 15:25, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::: Finished at 09:56 (took my time).. But then I played with my Tyrian Lvl 20 MindBlast Elementalist, Olias for MM+Denial, Zhed for raw damage with Charge! for running and Dunkoro as a mainly heal, prot spirit and shelter hybrid. ;) Ka Huna Kawaii 84.56.86.176 :::::16:45 in Hardmode.. was quite easy.. User:Sasa19px 15:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Miasma at the end I did this mission three times and every time the miasma cloud at the end did not give me the degen like the others. Can anyone confirm this? yes, I can. I can also confirm that is Headmaster Vhang dies before his speach before showdown he will be revived in his speach too. --Jamie 10:05, 21 June 2006 (CDT) How Tyrians can enter? the article says tyrian characters can enter from the north. I tried this before, the portal was blocked of. Has it been changed? can anyone confirm they entered with a tyrian char?DeviantSephi 21:31, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :You need to do Minister Cho's Estate first. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:21, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::I got in fine without that, just walked myself in.24.186.207.198 04:52, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::I got in by walking from Seitung Harbor into Jaya Bluffs, then into Haiju Lagoon, then into Zen Daijun. --Wee Tommy 03:36, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Henchies Taken by Affliction Right near the bosses, all my henchmen (I did this solo with henchmen, no PC's) were all taken by the affliction, so it was just me, Togo, and Zenra. Is this supposed to happen, or did I just hit some bad luck? bug probably :That would be the boss' Spirit Rift. RoseOfKali 07:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Some cleanup notes I've reorganized the page to match the standard Prophecies layout. The big section of how to get master's reward was essentially deleted because shaving seconds off your time doesn't matter when a leisurely pace with just henchmen (not heroes) will get you master's reward with several minutes to spare. I'll add a more useful hard mode section in a while. Quizzical 23:38, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Ritualist/Monk Solo in NM??? Is it possible to solo this mission with a Ritualist/Monk, because I'm trying to solo all Shing Jea Island and so far so good, but I just want to know before-hand if it's possible to. If it is, please put build up. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 189.152.44.176 ( ) }. Umm...I think it is possible with a Spirit Spammer, seeing that the amount of skills in Shing Jea is a bit limited. I'd recommend Pain, Painful Bond (in certain areas only), Bloodsong, Union, Shadowsong, and Dissonance if you'd like to interrupt Yijo. Also, you might want to bring some self heals such as Spirit Light or Vengeful Weapon to heal and deal damage. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Sernako ( ) }. Party wipe-out? Hi... I've recently made an Assassin on a new Factions Account. Everything went well and now I'm stuck in Zen Daijun with lvl. 15. In the end of the mission...at the library, I died along with two other party-members. I still had 3 members standing there with approx. 2/3 of their Health. When 50% of our party was dead, the whole party was wiped-out and the 'return to outpost' button appeared. I did this another time and the result was the same. Also, when I was fighting a group of 4 afflicted elementalists I noticed that when I had killed 2 or 3, the other one appeared to die as well. Does anybody know a reason for this? Thanks Twan4188 19:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :If all players and all characters who can resurrect are dead, the game kills all remaining henchmen and heroes automatically. I think it's kind of dumb, but it's probably done because it assumes that you won't be able to finish the mission anyway. Of course, that sometimes assumes wrong if you wipe right at the end of a mission. Quizzical 19:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::OMG, I've been playing for 2 years now but I never noticed something like that. However, the second time I can't imagine there were no resurrection sig's in the party anymore, and I guess the monk henchmen was alive as well. But I can be mistaken about that. Thanks for the help anyway, I've got a new level now and some add. Attr. Points so I hope I'll get through this time. Twan4188 20:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::In missions, the atuomatic wipe out only happens when one of the NPC's in your party is killed. It will tell you during the mission objectives if that certain NPC must be kept alive. During missions, everyone can die but one person and you can still finish as long as the NPC is still alive. On the other hand, when in explorable areas, the ressurection timer will trigger when all of the players, heros, or henchmen that CAN rez are dead. --silentbp 08-21-08 Some recent hard mode edits There were a couple of edits by some IP address today that were wrong on the substance, and needed to be undone. I should probably offer an explanation here. First, how much time is "a lot" is effectively on a curve. Tahnnakai Temple and Arborstone have meaningful time pressure in hard mode, to the degree that if you just load up on heavy defense without worrying much about damage, you can miss master's reward. A party with three healers and probably a couple other characters mostly for defensive purposes still gives you adequate damage for master's reward here. Obviously, that can be taken to extremes that could cause you to miss it. Putting much of the party on avoid combat much of the time could be too slow. But the threshold of how much damage you really need to get master's reward here is far less than the two missions mentioned above. There are, of course, ways to fail master's reward even with adequate damage. One can wander off and pull several unnecessary groups. One can spend a lot of time running back and forth, perhaps to resurrect Zunraa. One can simply go AFK for several minutes at some point. But such things can make you fail master's reward in any timed mission. That they would slow you down should fall under the category of, "Well, duh." Perhaps more likely is the way that I failed master's reward here myself: having to recover from a near wipe. When several party members die very near mobs, and you have to repeatedly resurrect them and run away, that can take several minutes. And those several minutes can be enough to fail master's reward. But that can again be a problem in many other missions, not just here. The other problem was about the bosses not being linked. I've repeatedly pulled one without the other, and gone most of the battle with one boss while the other sat back at its spawn point and watched. That's pretty conclusive evidence that they're not linked. I suspect that whoever removed that line didn't understand what I meant by linked mobs. If you directly pull one mob (shooting it, using s spell on it, or coming within aggro range, usually an aggro bubble distance), any other mobs near it will also come. That doesn't mean that they are linked. What it means for two mobs to be linked is that if you pull one, the other will also come, even if it was neither near you nor near the first mob. There are some very outlandish measures that can be taken to split up mobs that are truly linked, mainly built around getting one near you while the other is well off radar entirely. But short of that, if one mob comes, everything else linked to it is coming, too, even if very far away. Pulling mobs apart if they are unlinked is much easier. If you can get them about an aggro bubble radius or more apart, coming within aggro range of one but not the other and then backing off will pull them apart. You can then fight one mob while the other stays out of your way. That's the case with the Yijo and Xeng Jo near the end of Zen Daijun, and it may be useful for players to know it. Quizzical 23:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Master Togo I'm pretty sure that even if you try to hug the left wall at the beginning that Togo still starts to follow his own path straight down the middle. I'll try it this weekend to make sure, but can anyone confirm that? I know that if you try to hug the right wall that Togo moves ahead and you meet hit at the foot of the bridge. ----silentbp08-21-08 ::Just checked a few times and I can't get Togo to stay put. It should be taken out of the mission walkthrough unless one of you can show me different. ----silentbp08-22-08